Collation of multiple copies of a printed document is typically accomplished with multi function peripheral (MFP) devices by either using multiple trays and/or by shifting each collated set of the document. However, it can be appreciated that smaller image forming apparatuses including the all-in-one (AIO) may not have the capacity and/or functional ability to perform shifting of each collated set of documents.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system wherein collation of multiple copies of a document can be achieved without the use of multiple trays and/or shifting of each collated print copy.